


That's What I'm Aiming For

by imteamfuschia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imteamfuschia/pseuds/imteamfuschia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was adamant he would not succeed.<br/>As she jumped building to building, through the 20th ward, she thought back on her feelings for the naive ghoul hybrid. She knew her original feelings - annoyance, frustration - were true, though she could not deny the things she began to feel.</p>
<p>In which Touka goes looking for Kaneki, they end up on a roof, and there might be hugging involved. One thing's for sure, Touka did not see this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I'm Aiming For

**Author's Note:**

> First Tokyo Ghoul fic, and I haven't written in a while. Hope you enjoy!

She was adamant he would not succeed.

“That idiot, Kaneki,” Touka murmured, taking off.

As she jumped building to building, through the 20th ward, she thought back on her feelings for the naive ghoul hybrid. She knew her original feelings - annoyance, frustration - were true, though she could not deny the things she began to feel.

Touka could not pinpoint an exact time when her feelings began to change. Of course, the annoyance was still there, but almost everyone annoyed Touka. She just found it weird that Kaneki annoyed her in a different way. He seemed to almost see through her. Touka didn’t believe in the whole “love” lie. She’s seen what love does to people, and she knows she’s better off just minding her own damn business, but she couldn’t help wondering if that’s what she felt for Kaneki.

She came to an abrupt stop.

_Where am I going?_ she wondered. She had no idea where Kaneki had run off to after their fight, and she’d been blindly following his scent since then. She just knew that she had to take back what she said. Kaneki had to come back to Anteiku. She needed him there. And she felt like shit as soon as she yelled at him, but her temper was a fire she couldn’t control, and he should know that by now. She took off after him as soon as she recovered from her own shock.

Touka wasn’t one for an emotional outburst, but back on that bridge, all she could think of was how naive, and sickly kind, and _stupid_ Kaneki was. Straddling his chest, and punching him - it was her own weird way of trying to show herself, her feelings to that kind boy.

But then again, Touka knew that kind boy was gone. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to weep.

“Touka...” came a voice from behind her.

Ghoul senses in full swing, she whipped around, ready to kick ass if needed, but nearly collapsed when she saw the familiar eyepatch.

“Oh. Hey...” she said, looking down.

“’Oh hey’? That’s it? You’ve been following me for two miles,” Kaneki said in that new monotone voice.

“I just- I wasn’t done!” Touka said, getting her strength back.

“What else is there to say?”

Touka was taken aback. She knew what she wanted to say, but facing Kaneki - she couldn’t make the words come out.

“Well?” the monotone voice questioned.

“I just wanted to say you’re an idiot,” she said, lacking any other words.

“You’ve already said that. A few times, Touka-chan.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew. That and... I hope you know that you’re not going to get away with this,” she said, averting his gaze.

“With what?” Kaneki intoned.

“With playing the superhero. I’m not a damsel in distress, and neither are any of the others. I will not let you succeed in protecting us. Kaneki... Let me help you. Let’s do this together. You don’t have to be all alone, you idiot bastard,” she said, finally meeting his gaze.

He stared at her for a moment, before looking off into the Tokyo skyline.

“I don’t want your help. I want to be alone right now,” he said, taking his left hand to his chin.

Touka smirked.

“Oh really? I think you’re lying. It doesn’t really matter what you want. I’m helping you one way or another. Just come back, Kaneki,” she told him, holding out her hand.

He looked at the hand, as though it would bite him.

He looked at the skyline once more, and finally back at Touka.

Taking her hand in his, and - in a voice so similar to the Kaneki she knew - he said, “I am lying, Touka. I have no idea what to do, and I have no idea how to do it. But I know I have finally found a place to belong and people to love. I know I have to protect what I have found. That is my purpose. I’m sorry, Touka. And I’m sorry if you hate me for it, but I’ve got to. I’ve lost too much to lose you t-”

Touka cut him off, wrapping her arms around his too-thin waist.

“Shut up. Just shut up. Hug me. Then you can do whatever you have to do. Just make sure you come back. Preferably in one piece.”

Kaneki wrapped his arms around her, and smiled for the first time in a very long while.  
Grinning into her hair, he muttered, “That’s what I’m aiming for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
